His Reason
by Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit
Summary: Syaoran's thoughts about Sakura on his way back to Tomoeda from Hong Kong, after four long years. One-shot. Sonfic.


**A/N: Hi people! I was watching this Card Captor Sakura montage on youtube called "Card Captor Sakura- The Reason." (Video by Laurely22, in case y'all wanna watch it). And this random idea popped into my head, so you know, I decided to write it. I haven't seen the anime in forever or read the manga in forever, so please go easy on me. Well anyways, this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura FF. It's a one-shot based on the song, "The Reason," by Hoobastank. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

**His Reason**

* * *

Syaoran Li leaned back on his airplane seat, feeling nothing but content and excitement. After four long years of being in Hong Kong, he was finally going to see her again. These years had felt like a lifetime for him.

He felt like Sakura had become apart of him and that part had been missing, ever since he had left her. Now, in just a matter of minutes the plane was going to land and before he'd know it, he would be in Tomoeda and finally see her beautiful face again. Then, he would finally be complete with her by his side and then they could finally be together forever, just like he promised.

'_Attention all passengers, we shall be landing shortly in Tomoeda, Japan. So, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you.'_

Suddenly, Syaoran's felt his excitement begin to fade. Did she still love him like he loved her? Had she meant it? He had never thought about that! He suddenly realized that he had been too busy thinking about his excitement to even consider on thinking about how Sakura felt about all this. Syaoran felt the urge to kick himself for that.

'_I'm such an idiot!' _he thought. _'There's no way that she can still possibly love me. She's probably found her perfect match by now. After all, she does deserve much better than me.'_

Now that he thought about it, it was all true. Sakura definitely did deserve better than him. He still remembered how he was always so rude and obnoxious towards her after meeting her, yet she still always kept that smile on her face. It broke his heart to even think about how hurt she must have been, behind that smile, all the pain that she had hidden behind it.

How could he have been so stupid? He loved her and yet he hadn't even thought once during these two years on how she might be feeling now.

'_I'm not a perfect person,'_

'_There's many things I wish I didn't do,'  
'But I continue learning,'  
'I never meant to do those things to you,'  
'And so I have to say before I go.'_

Syaoran remembered the first time that he had met Sakura like it was yesterday. Had he ever crossed her mind?

'_That I just want you to know,'_

'_I've found a reason for me,'  
'To change who I used to be,'  
'A reason to start over new,'  
'And the reason is you.'_

Sakura Kinomoto was his everything. She had changed him for the best. Before meeting her, his world was a dark, empty place filled with nothing but loneliness. She brought color and happiness into it and gave him feelings that he thought he could never feel.

'_I'm sorry that I hurt you,'  
'It's something I must live with every day,'  
'And all the pain I put you through.'_

Syaoran knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for ever hurting Sakura in the way that he did. It was the last thing he ever wanted.

'_I wish that I could take it all away,'  
'And be the one who catches all your tears.'_

Sakura had always been there for him and would never do anything to hurt him. Syaoran never wanted to cause her any pain. He just wanted to do the same amazing things that Sakura had always done for him. Seeing her cry just made his heart shatter like a mirror, into a million pieces.

'_That's why I need you to hear,'_

'_I've found a reason for me,'_

'_To change who I used to be,'_

'_A reason to start over new,'_

'_And the reason is you,'_

'_And the reason is you,'_

'_And the reason is you,'_

'_And the reason is you.'_

Syaoran began to think about all those wonderful memories that he had shared with Sakura. He let out a long, heavy sigh. He knew that even if Sakura wouldn't be able to return his feelings, it wouldn't change the fact that he loved her more than anything in his life. In fact, nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

'_I'm not a perfect person,'_

'_I never meant to do those things to you,'_

'_And so I have to say before I go.'_

Right there was when Syaoran knew it. No matter what Sakura would do, he wasn't going to leave her again, for he really needed her in his life. Even if she was in the arms of another man, that wasn't going to stop him from at least staying friends with her.

'_It's better than nothing,' _he thought sadly to himself.

'_That I just want you to know,'_

'_I've found a reason for me,'_

'_To change who I used to be,'_

'_A reason to start over new,'_

'_And the reason is you,'_

'_I've found a reason to show,'_

'_A side of me you didn't know,'_

'_A reason for all that I do,'_

'_And the reason is you.'_

Syaoran hadn't stopped thinking about Sakura the whole rest of the way there. She meant everything to him. She had always brought out the best in him. He deeply regretted not telling her his feelings when he had first felt them. She was his whole world and always would be. Nothing could ever change that.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing now.'_

'_Well this is it,' _he thought.

At long last, he was going to see Sakura again. His Sakura. The thought of it no longer made him excited, instead it was making him so nervous that he was probably going to pee his pants.

'_Dude, stop trembling,' _he thought, staring down at his sweaty palms. _'There is nothing to be worried about. You're going to see the girl you love again, after four long years of no contact.'_

Syaoran looked up at the ceiling as he felt the plane beginning to land.

'_So, this really is it.'_

Before he knew it, the people around him rose from their seats and began to form a line to exit the plane. Syaoran hesitantly stood up from his seat and waited until every passenger had walked ahead of his seat, so that he would be the last one to exit the plane.

It felt great to finally set foot on land, but Syaoran didn't bother to admire the feeling. Instead, he began to make a dash through the huge crowd of people, ignoring the disapproving looks that he received. It felt like he was running in the middle of nowhere. He needed her right now and only her.

Then suddenly, he heard a familiar, beautiful, angel-like voice. "Syaoran."

He stopped dead at his tracks and had to lean forward to prevent himself from falling. He looked up and turned around. It was her.

She was looking as beautiful as ever, wearing that very same smile that he had missed so much.

"Sakura," he said walking over to her, not exactly knowing what to do.

They both locked eyes, without saying a single word.

'_I can't believe it's really him!' _Sakura thought excitedly. _'He looks even more handsome and he's looking at you the same way he did four years ago.'_

Knowing that she could no longer control herself, Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran, almost knocking him over.

"I missed you so much," she whispered into his ear as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Syaoran wrapped his arms tightly around her, not ever wanting to let go.

"I missed you too," he said softly.

They stayed like that for awhile, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world but in each other's arms.

Even though it was really hard to do, Syaoran pulled away from Sakura with a really serious look on his face. He still had to find out if she still felt the same way about him, like she once did. He needed an answer.

"Sakura," he started.

"Yes?" asked Sakura nervously, desperately wanting to know why he looked so serious.

Syaoran took a long, deep breath. "I don't know how you feel about me now, but even if you're with someone else, it won't change the way I feel about you. Nothing ever will."

Sakura spoke up. "Syaoran I-"

Before she could finish, Syaoran raised a hand to silence her. "Please let me get this out."

Sakura stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Sakura… You're my everything. I have and always will love you. When you returned my feelings, it made me the happiest person on the planet. Never once, have I stopped thinking about you while I was in Hong Kong. Words can't even describe how I feel about you. I just love you so much and I will continue to do so until the day I die."

Tears of joy formed Sakura's eyes. "Syaoran, do you really mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes Sakura, I have never been so serious in my life."

Sakura smiled the biggest smile that Syaoran had ever seen from her.

"I love you too," she told him.

Syaoran took her by surprise by taking her hand and kneeling to the ground.

"Well then Sakura Kinomoto." He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it up, revealing a small diamond ring. "I obviously can't live without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sakura stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe it! This was all becoming too good to be true!

"Yes," she simply told him.

She couldn't think of a better answer. It was all becoming overwhelming!

Syaoran placed the ring on her finger and then stood up. He was no longer able to hold back the tears, as well.

They both put their arms tightly around each other and laughed as they began to wipe away each other's tears.

"I've never felt this way before," Sakura whispered as their noses made contact.

Syaoran smiled. "Me neither."

With that, their lips touched for the first time. Everything was perfect.

After all, Sakura was his reason.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys read this story and favorite it, can you please leave a review, as well? I worked hard on this and I would like to hear yout thoughts! Thank you for reading :)**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit  
**


End file.
